


Рагу из кролика

by AVO_Cor



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Coughing, Gen, Potatoes, broship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рейстлин спасает кролика от участи стать ужином</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рагу из кролика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rabbit Stew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/907552) by [semperaugustus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperaugustus/pseuds/semperaugustus). 



> работа с ЗФБ 2016 в команде WTF DragonLance 2016

— Ты это слышал?

Рейстлин подавил раздраженный вздох и поднял взгляд от книги заклинаний. Мышцы шеи и плеч болезненно заныли, когда молодой маг поменял положение тела едва ли не впервые за последний час. Карамон, еще мгновение назад сосредоточенно полирующий лезвие меча, отложил точильный камень и впился настороженным взглядом в точку где-то за пределами светового круга от их небольшого костра.

Рейстлин проследил за взглядом брата, щурясь от яркого света, который давал огонь. Среди темных деревьев, обступающих их со всех сторон, не наблюдалось ни малейших признаков движения. Но мгновение спустя он услыхал звук, безусловно, тот самый, который привлек внимание Карамона — слабый шорох, слишком мягкий, чтобы принадлежать даже самому тихому кендеру. Маг развернулся к Карамону, и тот ему ухмыльнулся. _"Ужин"_ , произнес его близнец одними губами, потянувшись к кинжалу на поясе.

Рейстлин ответил коротким кивком, раздраженный тем, что его беспокоят по такому бессмысленному поводу. _А чего еще было ожидать_ , кисло подумал он, вновь утыкаясь в заклинания. _Ничто так не привлекает внимание Карамона, как перспектива очередной возможности поесть._ Вопреки желанию, он поймал себя на том, что все время возвращается взглядом к границе их стоянки, стоит лишь звукам, которые явно издавало небольшое существо, стать громче. Карамон весь подобрался и сжал наготове кинжал между большим и указательным пальцем. Большую часть этой весны он провел в тренировках, совершенствуя свое мастерство метать ножи, и теперь был в этом так же хорош, как и большинство знакомых им мужчин. Рейстлин сомневался, что у их будущего ужина есть хоть малейший шанс избежать своей судьбы. 

Братья наблюдали — Карамон внимательно, а Рейстлин с невольным интересом — как небольшая тень отделилась от темноты среди деревьев и вошла на поляну. В пляшущем свете костра проявились очертания животного — маленькие темные глазки, нервно подрагивающие длинные уши. Кролик.

Он замер на один долгий момент, нос его шевелился, когда он смотрел на братьев с самого края поляны. Рейстлин, приготовившийся к свисту кинжала, удивленно посмотрел на своего близнеца. Карамон с сосредоточенным выражением на лице еще сильнее подался вперед. _Он хочет, чтобы зверек подошел ближе_ , понял Рейстлин. _Цель легче различить на свету._

Кролик, казалось, пребывал в блаженном неведенье относительно своей судьбы, даже когда блик отразился от кромки занесенного ножа. Он сделал еще один небольшой прыжок вперед, яркие глазки следили за близнецами с невинным любопытством.

Карамон продолжал держать руку занесенной, но Рейстлин видел, что его тело вполне расслабленно. Еще один прыжок, скорее всего, принесет кролику гибель.

Как бы странно это ни было, но Рейстлин почувствовал небольшой укол вины, наблюдая за тем, как кролик изучает окрестности. Он всегда возлагал обязанности охотника на Карамона в их редких путешествиях по дикой местности, но даже тогда кролики, которых они ели, попадались в ловушки или силки. Они были уже мертвые, когда дело доходило до готовки и огня.

А этот был еще жив и, судя по всему, еще молод, едва вышедший из возраста крольчонка. Скоро он будет мертвым — всего лишь возможность попрактиковаться в метании для тупоголового братца, а потом он станет просто очередным тушеным мясом в бесконечной череде рагу, съеденных ими в дороге за этот месяц. Еще один мертвый кролик едва ли повлияет на сложившееся положение вещей, но все же эта бессмысленная смерть поразила его.

Рейстлин усмехнулся своей сентиментальности, но чувство вины предательски осталось. У него когда-то был кролик, еще до Испытания, до того, как они покинули Солас. Кролик и мыши… Они давно умерли, от старости или благодаря соседской кошке.

На мгновение он задумался, что было бы, избавься он однажды от проклятого зрения, видящего лишь угасание и смерть, и тут же обругал себя за подобные мысли. В груди болезненно сдавило. _Приближается очередной приступ кашля_ , подумал он, поморщившись. _Нет времени на сопливые глупости._

Он бросил взгляд на Карамона. Вид у его близнеца был торжествующий и предельно сконцентрированный, что было весьма редким зрелищем на жизнерадостном лице молодого парня. Казалось, Карамон совершенно не испытывает той вины, от которой мучается его брат. В конце концов, Карамон был воином. В то время как Рейстлин обычно стоял в стороне, швыряя огненные шары в фигуры с расстояния, Карамон убивал людей, которые находились достаточно близко, чтобы их можно было коснуться.

Это было на самом деле удивительно, как уживаются вместе Карамон-веселый-шут и Карамон-дисциплинированный-убийца? Рейстлин иногда задавался вопросом, есть ли в его брате-близнеце такие глубины, дна которых даже он еще не разглядел. Хотя обычно подобные мелочи его не заботили. Лично он полагал, что Карамон слишком глуп, чтобы испытывать угрызения совести после того, как он отнимет чужую жизнь.

В любом случае, Рейстлин сомневался, что смерть одного-единственного кролика слишком сильно обеспокоит его брата.

Кролик не двигался с места уже с минуту, он только шевелил носом и ушами. Возможно, он наслаждался теплом от костра или был заворожен танцующими языками пламени. Как бы там ни было, его поза изменилась, и тельце напряглось, когда он почувствовал опасность.

Медленно кролик привстал от земли и сделал короткий прыжок в сторону братьев Маджере…

… и тут Рейстлин зашелся в приступе сухого кашля, достаточно громкого, чтобы кролик в испуге метнулся прочь и сбежал с поляны в несколько длинных изящных скачков. Рейстлин, согнувшись от боли, услышал, как кинжал брата просвистел в воздухе и вонзился в утрамбованную землю поляны.

— Черт возьми! — пробормотал Карамон, а затем кинулся к брату. — Рейст?

Рейстлин ощутил тяжелую ладонь на плече, и ему не нужно было глядеть вверх, чтобы знать — Карамон смотрит на него с беспокойством в глазах.

— Отвар… — выдавил он, кашляя все тяжелее и начиная задыхаться  
Кашель медленно переходил в рваные удушливые спазмы, пока его тело судорожно тряслось в отчаянной попытке глотнуть воздуха.

— Да… конечно… сейчас… — выговорил Карамон, рука исчезла с плеча Рейстлина, когда здоровяк бросился к их дорожным мешкам и принялся рыться в поисках чайника.

Рейстлин прикрыл глаза, пытаясь восстановить контроль над дыханием. Каждое движение грудной клетки отзывалось волной адской боли вдоль ребер, и все, что он мог — лишь стискивать зубы.

Переливая воду из своей фляги в чайник, Карамон тяжело вздохнул и, нахмурившись, посмотрел в ту сторону, где скрылся кролик.

— Я знаю, что ты не специально, — произнес он с грустью, — но я бы очень хотел, чтобы кролика не вспугнули и он не сбежал. Я умираю от голода.

Рейстлин улыбнулся, легкий таинственный изгиб его губ надежно скрыла тень от капюшона.  
— Знаю, брат, — проговорил он, слова больно царапнули горло. — Но у нас все-таки есть кое-что на ужин. Картофель же не закончился?

— Нет, — сказал Карамон, бросая еще более печальный взгляд в сумку. — Есть еще немного. Хотя это все, что у нас осталось.

— Этого более чем достаточно, — ответил Рейстлин, нотки веселья, так редко звенящие в его голосе, заставили Карамона в удивлении поднять голову. — Я подумал… я считаю, что сумел понять, какие специи использует Отик для своего чудесного картофеля.


End file.
